Selena and Chris
by blanketlover
Summary: Chris Perez follows through his relationship with his wife Selena Quintanilla Perez


April 2, 1992

Chris Pov:

I was in my hotel room in Corpus Christi sleeping till I heard a banging on my hotel door at first I thought it was the maid for room service so I didn't move then I heard more I started to get frustrated so I got up and peeked at the small round hole in the door and saw Selena busting in my hotel room crying

"Selena aren't you supposed to be in El Paso for a gig", I said in shock that she missed her concert this isn't like her at all.

"Let's get married", Selena says out of nowhere

"What", I say in shock

"Let's get married", She repeats to me

"Right now", I say while looking at her

"Yes", She says

"But why like this", I say looking at her shock

"Because it's the only way we can be together", Selena said knowing the whole situation with her dad and the los dinos

"But you always wanted that fairy tale wedding", I say while being hesitant about everything she said.

"Chris you've seen how my dad is all of Corpus Christi can be crumbling down he still wouldn't budge the only way for us to be together is if we were married then we could be together", She said while looking at me hopelessly

"Ok", I said while looking at her

"Let's get married', I blurted

We then headed to the justice of peace court and boom we were married just like that

1993 Husband and Wife:

It's been one year since Selena and I been married and it's been great and weird cause we still haven't told the press we're married I sometimes walk two or three inches away from her instead of holding her hold like any newly wed would been doing.

"Hey Chris", Selena said while putting her hand around me

"Oh hi", I say while putting up my guitar equipment

"Chris are you ok", Selena said with a look of worry

"Yeah I'm alright", I say

"If you say so Chris want to go get pizza", Selena said with a big smile on her face

"Yeah", I said walking with her

"Chris you've been acting strange since out talked with my dad and Oscar", She said while eating her pizza

"What do you mean", I asked

"Like after our agreement with everyone you know hiding our marriage", Selena says

"I'm fine honestly even though it's not my first choice", I say while looking in her eyes

"It's not mine either", She says

"But you know it's what we have to do", I says

"I really hate lying to the fans", Selena says

At A.B house

"Chris dude what's been eating you up". A.B says

"Hiding me and Selena marriage", I say

"Why are y'all hiding y'all marriage", A.B says

"Cause your dad and Oscar said it will be right for Selena image", I say looking at A.B

"Chris one day it'll be over soon where to a fact you and Selena don't have to hide you guys marriage", A.B says patting me on my back

"Your right dude", I say

1994

Chris and Selena marriage Is out in public it even grew Selena fan based interest. They even tour together like crazy. But while their fame grew their marriage starts to grow apart.'

Chris pov:

As the bus stopped at me and Selena house I shook her and told her to wake up my patient was so far gone from performing and putting everything's up. Selena herself didn't wake up in a good mood and as I was grabbing our things she shoved me out of the way. I thought her tantrum was funny that really pushed her buttons and she came back to attack me. I slightly dodged her and she fell to the ground. I went over to help her as the bus driver was looking at us.

"Oh great now he thinks I'm abusing you", I say while helping her up. She shoved me out the way that's where I lost my cool. I started grabbing everything that belong to us hard and started mumbling, I started to complain how it was unfair that Selena get to go straight in the house while I was stuck grabbing everyone's things.

After I got done I stormed in the house into our bedroom and saw Selena laying down on our bed I gently placed my new guitar down on the bed but nowhere near Selena, I went back into living room and I heard a loud boom the first thing that came into my mind was that better not be guitar. I rushed back into our bedroom and see Selena just staring at me and my guitar in it's same exact position I left it. Then I left the left the bedroom then I heard another boom and I rushed back into the bedroom and Selena indeed kicked my 200 dollar guitar down that is where I snapped.

"What the world is wrong with you". I yelled!

"You pushed me on the bus", Selena yelled back!

"I did not you were coming at me all I did was side step you and you know that's the truth", I yell at her!

Selena didn't say a word back cause she knew I was telling the truth.

"You know what you wanna start kicking things around then here", I say while picking up the guitar and throwing it back at her it unfortunately broke several things but I didn't care

"I'm tired of this", I yelled!

"I don't need this hassle", I yelled while seriously prepared to walk out the house. I had never been so mad at my wife.

As I reached the door there came Selena running and crying while grabbing my arms.

"I'm sorry Chris don't leave I didn't mean to act that way", She said while hugging me

"Then why did you", I say while hugging her back.

From then on Selena and our relationship started coming back around where we started acting like a newly wed couple. Everything was better than ever.

1995

March of 1995:

A lot of things and by things I mean problems started happening around this year. We discovered Selena fan club president and suppose best friend Yolanda Saldivar had been stealing money from Selena and the fan club. Selena father had just discovered Yolanda had embezzled from Selena.

March 31,1995

Chris Perez:

Selena got up early as usual. But the unusual thing about that day Selena woke me up with a scream. I soon got up and asked,"what's wrong". Selena then tells me to go back to sleep she had forgot my father Gilbert Perez was here. So I quickly drifted back to sleep. That was I knew about that day.

after 1:05

I got a phone call from Selena aunt saying, "Selena had been shot twice". That was a lie the truth is Selena had been shot once. My dad and I quickly jumped off the couch and rush down to the hospital. As soon as we arrive I was greeted by Selena's father Abraham Quintanilla. I walked up to him and asked, " Where's Selena", Abraham touched both of my shoulders with his hands and looked my dead in my eyes Selena had been shot and the doctors are still doing procedures.

I just stood there waiting patiently for the doctors after what feels like forever that's when the one of doctors came up to us saying Selena was ok. I was so relieved that she was ok but apart of me wanted to know what happen and who shot her. As soon as the doctor says we can go and see her, her family allows me to go first as soon as I walked in her room, I see Selena looking at me so I decided to talk first.

"How are you feeling", I asked

"I'm fine", She says

"Who did this who shot you", I asked her

"Yolanda", She tells me while taking a breath

"Selena why did you go over there to that hotel after I told you yesterday you weren't going over there", I asked

"Chris I just wanted to get the paperwork we need for our taxes", She tells me while sitting up

"Selena we'll get those paperwork I can promise you that". I tell her

"Ok but how"

"We will just don't scare me like that I thought I lost u", I tell her as I can feel the tears forming in my eyes

"I'm so sorry Chris I didn't mean to", Selena says as she hugs me


End file.
